Endings
All ending titles are taken from Darius Odyssey. Darius Darius has two different versions of each ending depending on whether the game was finished with one or two players. Apart from the ending of Zone V the only different is whether one or two ships and pilots are shown. Darius Plus use the only the two-player versions of ending Z for it's V and W Zones and ending W for it's Zone Y and Z. Zone X use the same ending. Super Darius use the same endings as the arcade version, but only the two-player versions. The exceptions are Zone V which use the one player version and Zone Y which use the two-player version of ending V instead of the joke ending. Darius-R use a redrawn version of ending Z for it's Zone K and O. One of ending W for it's Zone L and N. And a new ending showing the red Silver-Hawk flying towards a blue planet for it's Zone M. Zone V: Like a Phoenix The single player version simply show a close-up of the red Silver-Hawk flying by the screen overlayed with the following text: ::MISSION COMPLETED ::YOU DESTROYED ALL ENEMIES ::AND WAR IS OVER ::YOU ARE THE BRAVEST PILOT ::SEE YOU NEXT GAME The two player version show Tiat and Proco crashing their Silver-Hawks into each-other, becoming a large bird of fire, and flying into a big industrial structure destroying it and themselves in the process. Zone W: To a New World The pilot(s) are standing in a open field looking into the sunset. According to Darius Odyssey Proco and Tiat were unable to stop Belser in time to prevent Darius from being rendered inhospitable. The two of them starts warping their ships sporadically further and further through space in hopes that their ships' sensors will eventually find a planet that is livable without terraforming. Eventually they find a hospitable planet covered in green grass like the one found on Darius and they settle there and watch the sun set together. Zone X: Journey to the Unknown The Silver-Hawk(s) are picked up by the tractor beam of a large ship. According to Darius Odyssey Tiat and Proco not only fail to stop the destruction of Darius, but are not left with enough fuel to find a new home on their own. They are left floating through space until a ship from an unknown star-system (being neither from Darius nor a Belser ship) locate them and pick them up. Zone Y: NICE FIGHT! A joke ending showing someone dressed as the pilot(s) sitting at the arcade machine while the same text as in the single-player version of Ending V is shown. Zone Z: Peace Regained The Silver-Hawk(s) are shown flying over a large city. According to Darius Odyssey Great Thing was the Belser mother-ship and upon its destroying the rest of the Belser fleet go dormant. Proco and Tiat return safely to Darius as heroes. Darius II Darius II for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis use rewritten text for all endings and has an new, unique ending to Zone V'. The Sega Master System version uses the Mega Drive port's versions of Ending V/Z' for it's Zone J, Ending Z for Zone K and Ending X for Zone L. Super Darius II uses the exact same endings as the arcade version, but with redrawn artwork. Zone Z: Tactics :PROCO JR. AND TIAT YOUNG WHO DESTROYED THE CENTER PART :OF THE FORTRESS OF THE ENEMY'S ALLIED FORCES SUCCEEDED IN :ESCAPING. :THE AMBITION OF THE ENEMY'S ALLIED FORCES WAS COLLAPSED, :EVERLASTING PEACE HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO DARIUS INHABITANTS. Genesis and Master System Version: :LATER, PROCO JR. AND TIAT YOUNG :DESTROYED THE ENEMY'S FORTRESS. :SUCCESSFULLY, THEY MADE THEIR ESCAPE. :AFTER THAT, THE LASTING PEACE WAS :RESTORED FOR THE PEOPLE OF DARIUS. The ending shows the Silver-Wings escaping through a chute of some kind while explosions and/or sirens go off. Zone V/Z': The New Heroes :THE WAR WAS OVER. PROCO JR. AND TIAT YOUNG RETURNED TO THE PLANET "ORUGA" :AFTER FINISHING THEIR DUTIES,AND THEY WERE DECORATED BY THE DARIUS KING. :BLESSING...EVERLASTING PEACE FOR DARIUS INHABITANTS ! Genesis and Master System Version: :AFTER COMPLETION OF THIS DIFFICULT :MISSION, PROCO JR. AND TIAT YOUNG :WERE :PRAISED BY ALL DESCENDENTS OF DARIUS :THE PRESIDENT OF Olga DECORATES :PROCO JR. AND TIAT YOUNG WITH MEDALS :IN RECOGNITION OF THEIR EXCELLENT :SERVICE IN THE WAR. Proco Jr. and Tiat Young are shown being decorated by the ruler of Olga in front of a mass of onlookers. (Although in the Super Darius II version neither the ruler nor the onlookers are actually shown.) Zone W/V': As Time Passes :THE WAR WAS OVER. PROCO JR. AND TIAT YOUNG RETURNED TO THE PLANET "ORUGA" :AFTER FINISHING THEIR DUTIES. :IT HAS BEEN,HOWEVER,PASSED SEVERAL THOUSAND YEARS IN "ORUGA" AND NO DARIUS :INHABITANTS REMAIN LIVING AND ONLY THE WIDE JUNGLE WAS DESOLATED THERE. :WHAT A MATTER... DARIUS INHABITANTS HAVE BEEN ALREADY RUINED...... Genesis Version: :AFTER THE BATTLE, PROCO JR. AND :TIAT YOUNG HAVE... :RETURNED TO THE PLANET OF Olga. :IT HAD TRANSFORMED INTO A DENSELY :WOODED AREA. :AND NOBODY COULD BE FOUND. :WHILE THEY WERE IN BATTLE, THOUSANDS :OF YEARS HAD PASSED. Proco Jr. and Tiat Young is shown standing on the surface of Olga, which now more closely resembles pre-historic Earth. The greeneries mentioned in the Genesis version is completely absent in the Super Darius II version, being replaced with a barren, volcanic wasteland. Zone X: Unto the next battle :THE WAR WAS OVER. PROCO JR. AND TIAT YOUNG RETURNED TO THE PLANET "ORUGA" :AFTER FINISHING THEIR DUTIES. :HOWEVER,THE NEXT WAR AWAITS THEM. :THE ENEMY'S ALLIED FORCES WILL FORCE AGAIN A WAR AGAINST DARIUS INHABITANTS. Genesis and Master System Version: :AFTER THE BATTLE, PROCO JR. AND :TIAT YOUNG HAVE... :RETURNED TO THE PLANET OF Olga. :ANOTHER BATTLE IS AWAITING THEM. :ALLIED ENEMY FORCES HAVE DECLEARED :WAR AGAINST THE RACE OF DARIUS. An otherwise unused jellyfish- or physalia-based Belser ship is shown advancing on Olga. In the Super Darius II version it has been replaced with Grand Octopus, who does otherwise not appear in either of the Super Darius games. One explanation for this change could be an attempt to make this ending lead into Darius Twin (which came out 2 years prior to Super Darius II) and that the ship is intended to be the extremely similar looking Red Mist rather than Grand Octopus with the latter's sprites being used instead of the former's for the sake of style-constancy. Zone Y: GOOD MORNING!? :WHAT A MATTER !! :WAS THE WHOLE MORTAL COMBAT A DREAM... Genesis Version: :"JUNIOR" :"PROCO JR.!!" :"PLEASE WAKE UP!!" The game's joke ending. Proco Jr. wakes up to realize the entire game has just been a dream. In the Genesis port all the text is shown on a black screen and the reveal that Tiat Young is waking him from the dream is saved for the last frame. Zone V' (Genesis) :AFTER THE BATTLE, PROCO JR. AND :TIAT YOUNG HAVE.. :THEY LOCATED THE SOURCE OF THE :MAYDAY SIGNAL AND RESCUED :THE FRIENDS OF DARIUS Sagaia The Silver Hawk is shown flying trough space before transforming into a phoenix and/or the legendary Silver Hawk. Darius Twin Ending 1 :CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR :SUCCESS IN CLEARING ALL :THE LEVELS IN THIS GAME. :WE TRUST YOU CAN DO EVEN :BETTER WITH MORE PRACTICE. :NOW PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER :AND GO FOR THE REAL ENDING. Ending 2 :WE HAVE FINALLY REGAINED :DARIUS, OUR FORMER MOTHER :PLANET. :AFTER THIS BATTLE, THE :GALAXY'S ALLIED FORCES :ESTABLISHED BASES ON Olga :AND DARIUS, THE TWO MOTHER :PLANETS. THEY NOW REIGN IN :POWER OVER THE GALAXY TO :RESTORE PEACE AND ORDER. Ending 3 :WE HAVE FINALLY REGAINED :DARIUS, OUR FORMER MOTHER :PLANET. :WE WERE, HOWEVER, INFORMED :THE ENEMY FLEET WAS :APPROACHING OUR MOTHER :PLANET Olga, AND WE HAD TO :RETURN TO IT. Ending 4 :WE HAVE FINALLY REGAINED :DARIUS, OUR FORMER MOTHER :PLANET. :OUR CRAFT, THE SILVER HAWK, :HAS NOW FULFILLED ITS :MISSION AND WILL REST FOR :AWHILE... UNTIL IT IS :SUMMONED AGAIN TO THE FAR :REACHES OF OUR GALAXY. Ending 5 :WE HAVE FINALLY REGAINED :DARIUS, OUR FORMER MOTHER :PLANET. :WE ALSO SUCCEEDED IN :GETTING IMPORTANT :INFORMATION OF THE PLANET :WHICH HOUSES THE ENEMY :HEAD QUARTER FROM THE :COMPUTER MEMORY INSTALLED :IN THE BIG BATTLESHIP OF :THE ENEMY FLEET WHICH WAS :OCCUPYING OUR PLANET. :NOW WE ALLIED FORCES ARE :ON OUR WAY TO THE ENEMY :PLANET IN ORDER TO DEFEAT :THEM AND REGAIN PEACE AND :ORDER IN THE GALAXY. Darius Force Zone L :THE SUN IS RISING AGAIN. :ALTHOUGH WE CAN NOT SEE THE FUTURE, :WE WILL CONTINUE TO FIGHT :AND STAND GUARD OVER OUR MATERNAL STAR. The Silver-Hawk lands back on Darius while the dawn breaks over the horizon. The final line may be intended to have a double meaning. As is it seems to refer to the sun, but the term "maternal star" would in Japanese be identical to the term "mother planet" which is used throughout the series to refer to planet Darius itself. Zone N :PEACE IS NOT INEVITABLE. :BUT, DEEP INSIDE EVERY HUMAN HEART IS THE LONGING FOR PEACE. :IF YOU BELIEVE THIS, THEN IT MUST BE SO. A white bird (invoking both a peace dove and the Silver Hawk) is shown flying above the clouds. Zone O :THROUGHOUT HISTORY, IT HAS BEEN NATURE TO FIGHT. :WHEN CONFRONTED BY DANGER, HUMANITY HAS ALWAYS FOUGHT BACK. :CONTINUE THE FIGHT, FOR THE WAR IS NOT YET OVER. :ONE DAY, PEACE WILL RETURN AGAIN. The screens shows only space for the first three lines, then an explosion and the Silver Hawk files away. The screen goes black and the final line appeaser. Zone X (Boss Rush mode) :CONGRATULATIONS !! :YOU COMPLETED THIS MODE :LET'S PLAY THE MAIN GAME Darius Gaiden Zone Z': Phantasm :WHEN GREAT THING WAS DESTROYED, THE DESOLATED SCENERY SPEREADING OUT :BEFORE THEIR EYES DISAPPEARED LIKE THAT A VISION MELTED AWAY, :AND ALSO TRACES OF STRUGGLE AGAINST ENEMIES DISAPPEARED. :DID THE FIGHTING UNTIL NOW ACTUALLY EXIST?WHAT WE HAVE SEEN IN THE WORLD... :ONLY THE FEELING OF FATIGUE AS IF WE HAVE FOUGHT AGAINST OURSELVES REMAINED :THEIR EYES,THERE WERE LITTLE TRACES OF OLD FIGHTINGS,ONLY RICH NATURE :EXISTED PEACEFULLY. :THUS,"DARIUS" ENTERED A PERIOD FOR STARTING NEWLY.. Zone V: Snow falling on the seabed :IN THE BOTTOM OF THE DARK SEA,THE LAST ENEMY WAS IN HIDING.THE UGLY AND :FURIOUS ENEMY FALLED AWAY AND WAS DROWNED AT SEA AFTER STRING BATTLES. :AND AFTER FINISHING SAFETY THEIR DUTTIES,THEY WERE ABOUT TO ENTER LAST PERIOD. :IN THE LAST BATTLE,ARMORING OF WHICH WAS DEATHBLOW IN HIGH-PRESSURED DEEP SEA. :"SILVER-HAWK" COMMUNICATED SLIGHTLY THEIR LAST COMMUNICATION, AND BOTTOM. :THE MARINE SNOW CONTINUED TO FALL AS IF IT WOULD COVER THEM. Zone W: SUPER NICE FIGHT! :AFTER CLEARING THE FINAL ZONE, :I UNCONCIOUSLY MODE A VICTORY POSE IN FRONT OF CABINET. :HERE'S PENNY ARCADE. :THE BEST GAME "DARIUS GAIDEN" IN THIS PENNY ARCADE, :ALL ROUND HAVE BEEN CLEARED. Zone X: Remnants of the Treat :"SILVER-HAWK" RUSHED IN HUGE FORTRESS OF HEADQUARTERS, :AND SUCCEEDED TO DESTROY THE CENTRAL POWER SOURCE. :THE DISTORTED FORTRESS WAS SUNK INTO A SEA OF CLOUDS UNDER THE EVENING SUN. :AFTER ESCAPING BY A HAIR BREADTH,THEY WATCHED A HAPPENING TO THE END OF :FORTRESS, AND HASTENED TO GO HOME, BEING SATISFIED WITH THE ACHIEVEMENT OF :THEIR DUTIES THEY FLEW AWAY. :AT THAT TIME,UNCANNY SHADOWS APPEARED BEHIND THE CLOUDS. :THOSE WERE ENEMIES WHICH WERE CERTAINLY DESTROYED...THE BATTLE DIDN'T END YET. Zone Y: The Descent of Heroes :THE ENEMIES WHO BURNED UP TREES AND DESTROYED EVERYTHINGS HAVE BEEN SHOT :DONE BY "SILVER-HAWK" LANDED THEY WERE UNEXPECTEDLY WELCOMED BY NATIVES. :ENEMIES WERE ALSO THE SYMBOL OF FEAR AGAINST THE NATIVES. :THEY WERE HEROES BECAUSE THEY DESTROYED SUCH ENEMIES. :NATIVES SENT IN GRATITUDE AN ACCESSORY FOR BRAVELY. :PEACE WAS RESTORED IN THE FOREST. Zone Z: An Irreversible Mistake :IN THE CORE OF "DARIUS",ENEMIES BUILD HEAR LAST NEST. :THEY SUCCEEDED IN REPULSING THOSE ENEMIES AND DESTROYED ALL OF ENEMIES ON :"DARIUS", BUT BECAUSE OF THOSE BATTLES,"DARIUS" ITSELF RECEIVED MANY DAMAGES, :AFTER FINISHED THEIR DUTIES,THEY LEFT THE "DARIUS". :AT THAT TIME, "DARIUS" EXPLODED. :DAMAGES OF "DARIUS" EXCEEDED FOR THEIR EXPECTATION,RESULTING IN THE WHOLE :DESTRUCTION OF THIS PLANET. :THE NATIVE PLACE "DARIUS" WAS LOST, AND THEY WERE QUITE AT A LOSS WHAT TO DO. Zone V': Dawn of a New Age :WHEN DESTROYING A HUGE BATTLESHIP BEING IN HIDING IN CENTER OF A STORM, :THE THICK CLOUDS WHICH SCREENED BETWEEN THE EXTERNAL WORLD AND THERE CLEARED :AWAY. PERHAPS THE STORM ITSELF WAS CAUSED BY THE BATTLESHIP. :WHEN HE CLEARED AWAY,COMMUNICATION FROM COMPANIES WAS RECIEVED AND TRANSPORTERS ARRIVED AT :"DARIUS" ONE AFTER ANOTHER. :THUS,THE MIGRATION PROGRESSED SATISFACTORILY,AND JOIFUL HEARD ON "DARIUS" :PEACE WERE RESTORED. G-Darius G-Darius is the only game in the series since the first Darius to not have any text in it's endings. A text file with summaries of each ending is included on the disc of the Japanese release of the Playstation version. Details from this and Darius Odyssey are used to flesh out and clarify the descriptions below: (The same titles are used in both.) Zone λ: The Creation of the People of Darius Lutia Feen's ship is damaged from the battle and explodes. Sameluck Raida gets out of his ship and rescue her. The two emergency land on Darius. Zone μ: The Creation of a New Humanity Before being destroyed Heavy Arms Shell releases one last attack to destroy the two pilots. Sameluck moves in to take the full blunt of the attack in order to save Lutia. Later Lutia crash land on "the planet that Kazumn orbits". A stranger approaches her as she is distraught from damage and grief. Being reminded of Sameluck she takes his hand. Zone ν: The Creation of Planet Darius The inherently destructive powers of the A.N. powered engines of the Silver-Hawks destabilizes and reacts with the inherently creative powers of The Embryon. Lutia and Sameluck are both destroyed and reborn together as planet Darius. Zone ξ: The Creation of a Reborn Silver-Hawk The explosion resulting from Accordion Hazard's destruction is about to consume the two Silver-Hawks, but a light engulf them and they merge becoming the Silver-Hawk of Amnelian legend, gaining the speed to escape. Zone ο: The Creation of the Belser Army A Belser ship scavenge the remnants of Great Thing. According to Darius Odyssey Sameluck and Lutia didn't have the ability to travel the distance back to Amnelia and instead traveled to the closest inhabitable planet they could find; Darius. Dariusburst Zone H: Adam and Eve Damaged in the battle Riga Pratica and TI2's Silver-Hawks' Burst Engines malfunction. The Silver-Hawks disintegrate, but Ti2 escapes to help Riga. The narration claim she will watch over him until he get "true rest". In the English version it is stated that she will wait until he recovers, but in the Japanese version it is ambiguous whether the line refers to his recovery or his death. If the latter it is also not clear where his death is immanent or if she merely will be watching over him for the rest of his life. Darius Odyssey implies the latter. Zone I: A Harrowing Truth Ti2 and Riga Pratica return to Darius, while the narration continues: :"They did not know, :that what was thought to be the enemies' mother-planet :was actually conquered by Belser thousands of years ago, :that it was rather planet Amnelia; the birthplace of mankind..." Zone J: The Resurrection of Thiima As the Syvalion implodes The Embryon appears. As part of Ti2's AI operates on the same "hyperspace network" as the Thiima she realizes that she can communicate with it and flies to The Embryon to negotiate peace between the Thiima and humankind. Riga Pratica stays behind to await her return. Zone K: A Fleeting Peace Ti2 and Riga Pratica return home as heroes and a new legend is born. Dariusburst: Another Chronicle The Original and EX modes' endings are identical in terms of plot and cinematics, but are told from different perspectives. The Original's are usually being told by an omnipresent narrator while the EX's are told through character dialogue. Zone H: Rest for Now Zone V: Wine of Victory The pilots complete their mission and return home to their unspecified home-planet to await their next battle. In the EX ending they debate having a drink to celebrate their victory. Zone I: Courage in the Heart Zone W:Heroes of the Future The game session is revealed to have just been a computer simulation. The players are encouraged to go to Chronicle Mode to take part in the "real" battle. Zone J: With Strangers from an Unknown Planet Zone X: Stand, Comrades. Time has come to fight back The pilots are outnumbered by Belser ships, but a fleet of yellow Silver-Hawks come to their rescue. They set off together to take part in the counter-offensive (Chronicle Mode). Zone K: A Wandering People Zone Y: To the Wilderness of the Stars The pilots defeat the attacking Belser fleet, but their home-planet is destroyed in the battle. The inhabitants that managed to evacuate sets off on a long quest for a new home. Zone L: Unclouded Victory Zone Z: Peace in our hands The pilots destroy the Belser mother-ship and their entire fleet shuts-down as a result. Category:Lore